The Chronicles of X
by wolfxcall
Summary: "Hello Light. Kira. I am X." A decade-old promise pulls two friends back together, but will their combined deductions be able to prevent the fate that awaits all who rival Kira?
1. X

X

Fen watched the video with interest. She had never expected television to be used as a method of communication between the two Kiras, but then again, she had never expected a Shinigami to be so stupid as to drop their notebook in the human world. She fingered the charm on her bracelet anxiously, listening to the transmission. _So the second Kira would like to meet up with the first. _She mused, thinking silently. _It was probably Ryuk that dropped the notebook._ She smirked. _He had been complaining of boredom lately. I wouldn't be surprised. _

The second Kira mentioned eyes and Fen looked up from her bracelet. _So, the second Kira has the eyes. This complicates things a bit. _She bit the inside of her mouth and squinted, listening for more clues. The video ended without showing anything else, and Fen shrugged sadly. _So much for that. I guess I'll have to do a bit of legwork to find out who she is._

Her eyes glinted red for an instant as she played with the notebook charm again. _Uncle will be displeased that I'm interfering. _She grinned. _Perfect._

She spun on her heel, adjusting her black beanie as she walked. She had to be certain that no hairs were showing, one of the few things she couldn't hide easily. She blinked; her eyes had shifted back to their normal steely grey. Another unusual trait she couldn't hide easily, unless she wanted to splurge on contact lenses.

_Maybe I'll try to contact him. I'm sure he's already here, after all. _She smiled again, her mind already on different things. _I'm sure that company will be interested in showing a video from the fourth greatest detective in the world, after all._

L picked up another sugar cube, dropping it mindlessly in his ceramic tea cup. He picked up the cup and sipped daintily, watching the second Kira's message again. He couldn't understand two parts of the message: the mention of Shinigami, and the statement about eyes.

"What do you think, Light?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder at the teen.

Light Yagami looked back, frustrated after watching the clip ten times in a row. "I don't know Ryuzaki, I didn't know three times ago and I still don't know now."

"Getting a little touchy, are we?" The corners of L's mouth turned up in a smirk.

Light looked away, trying to suppress thoughts of strangling the detective where he sat.

He didn't have much time to compose himself as Matsuda crashed into the room.  
"L! Turn on the TV, now! It's important!"

As he switched on the television, L glared at Matsuda. "How many times must I tell you to address me as Ryuzaki, Matsuda? You're going to get us all killed one of these days."

Ignoring L, Matsuda grabbed the remote and turned it to Sakura TV. "Look!"

**This is a special broadcast from Sakura TV. We have been given a tape from one of the greatest detectives in the world, and we are showing it now to all of Japan from right here in our own studio. **

L frowned, feigning disinterest. "Is this what you wanted me to see? It's probably a hoax."

A huge letter X appeared on the screen in white text, surrounded with a black background.

"**I am X." **L dropped his teacup with a clatter. "X? But, how?" He muttered, completely absorbed.

"**L, I know you're listening to this message. I have information vital to the Kira case, no, I have information on **_**who**_** Kira is. I would like to meet with you and discuss this information, together. I know that if we work on this case as a team, we will be able to solve the mystery once and for all. You will know where to find me. I look forward to seeing you again."**

Light crossed his arms after the TV was shut off. "I don't believe it for one second. It's probably just some nobody trying to meet with L. Actually, it's probably Kira trying to learn L's name." He looked at Ryuzaki and froze. "Ryuzaki, what is it?"

L sat silently, his eyes wide. He chuckled suddenly, shaking his head. "She always did have a flair for the over-dramatic." He said softly, prompting an exclamation from Light.

"You know this person?"

L looked up at him, his eyes actually showing some emotion for once. "Yes, I do. We've worked together in the past. I guess you could say we're old friends." He said, his voice trailing off at the end.

Matsuda watched the exchange with some surprise. He jumped when L turned his dark gaze to him.

"Matsuda, I want you to go to Sakura TV and pick up the rest of the tapes. If I know her, she'll have left a message for me on them."

Matsuda nodded eagerly, turning to go. He could just barely hear L's words as he spoke to Light again.

"It's about time I saw her again. I do need to keep my promise, after all."


	2. The Second Video

**So, to put it simply, I have had this idea since I started Death Note, about a year or so ago. Just thought you guys would be interested **

**Disclaimer: As always, I only own Fen and the idea for this fic. I don't have any possession of Death Note or its characters…yet ;)**

L jumped from the impact of a manila envelope in his lap. "I finally got them, Ryuzaki." Matsuda wheezed, completely out of breath. "I ran them back here as soon as I could; I thought you would want to watch them now."

L nodded, sighing slightly. "I wish you wouldn't have run all the way back here. I'm sure people found it odd to have a police officer sprinting down the street in broad daylight." He flipped open the top of the envelope, emptying its contents on his lap. "But I suppose it's to be expected." He picked up one of the tapes and held it gingerly between his thumb and forefinger. "Is this the tape that was aired this morning?"

Matsuda nodded. "I think so. There were only two tapes, they said, and they were only supposed to show one. I took all their copies as well." He added, holding out a small bag.

Light sat back in his chair and sighed. "I can't believe you're actually pursuing this person."

"So you still think it's a hoax, Light?" L asked, turning on the TV and holding out the other tape to Matsuda. "Can you play this?"

Light rose from his chair and glared at the detective. "Yes, that's exactly what I think! I don't think we should be wasting our time looking at fake videos when we could be capturing Kira!"

Ryuzaki picked up a strawberry and popped it in his mouth. "Light, we already detained Misa Amane on suspicions of being the second Kira. I don't believe we should continue our investigation further until she gives us more information." Matsuda hesitantly pressed play on the TV. "But shh, I want to watch this in silence at least one time through."

Light sat back down, trying unsuccessfully to hide his own interest in the video. The same image showed up as in the previous video, the white X bright against the dark background.

**Hello L. I knew you would find this tape. **

Light snorted. "How do they know we're L?" Matsuda shushed him as the video continued.

**My resources have shown me an interesting tidbit of information. It seems that you have met and discussed the Kira case with who you believe to be Kira himself. While I cannot completely agree with your actions, this does make meeting much easier for both of us.**

L picked up another strawberry, but did not eat it, instead holding it a few inches from his mouth while he squinted at the screen.

**Only the real L knows the location of the first real discussion of the case with Kira, therefore, only the real L will know where I wait to meet with you. I have plenty of time on my hands, and I can wait for a long time before you are ready to meet me. In fact, I can wait for weeks, if the need occurs.**

Light frowned. "What do they mean by weeks?"

**I do not intend to interfere with your investigation, which is why I'm willing to wait. I will be at the place aforementioned every weekday at noon. If you show up, excellent. If not, I will be there the next day. If you are truly interested in my information, I'm sure you'll be able to find me. Happy Kira hunting!**

The video tape shut off, and both Light and Matsuda looked to L for comments. He finally ate the strawberry he had been holding, licking the juice of his fingers thoughtfully. With another sigh, he leaned back against the chair, staring ahead at the blank screen. "I believe we need to meet with this X." Light groaned in reply, but was ignored as L continued. "Unfortunately, we will have to wait and see if we can extract more information from Miss Amane before we do meet. I'm sure, that while X may have some vital information, our first priority should remain the investigation of the first Kira."

Light nodded. "I agree. Hopefully you'll eventually see some sense and forget about this faker."

L laughed. "So, even after they show their competence in gathering information, you still don't believe they are a true detective of my caliber?"

Matsuda leaned forward excitedly. "I think they're pretty talented if they could tell where you guys first met."

"Matsuda, no one asked for your opinion."

The sound of a pen scratching on paper echoed through the room. Black letters formed on the thin lined pages, small and neat. Fen sighed and flipped the slim notebook closed, leaving it face up on her desk. She turned off the television and leaned back, allowing herself to fall off the back of the chair into the cushioned seat.

_It's been three days since I gave the tapes to Sakura TV. They aired them yesterday, so hopefully Ryuu got the message today. If I'm correct in thinking, he'll want to wait at least a week before finding me, probably because he has some loose ends to tie up with his side of the investigation._

Her feet were still hanging over the top of the chair back, and she kicked them restlessly. "I hope he shows up sooner than later, or I may just solve the case without him." She said loudly to no one in particular, looking around the room in boredom.

"I know you're listening, Big Brother. Uncle must have sent you to spy on me, on my progress." She blinked, her eyes flashing crimson in the lamplight. To her surprise, she could see no one. She stuck out her tongue childishly.

"Maybe not."

**A/N: So, it's starting to take its course. I've been beating on Matsuda, and for that, I'm sorry. I'll try to be nicer to him next time **** Hopefully I'll be able to have their meeting up by sometime next week. R&R, as always, thanks for reading everyone!**


	3. Taking Tea with Criminals

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm so happy you've stuck with this for this long! I had to put up ch 3, it was getting stale, and I made sure to make this one a little longer than before! Enjoy, and thanks again!**

Fen watched the door in anticipation. She hadn't expected L to show up within the week of her first communication, but after almost a month of waiting she was beginning to feel worried. Her mug of tea stared at her sadly, reflecting her face in its murky surface. She picked up her spoon and began to stir the tea while resting her chin on her free left hand. Memories of her childhood surfaced in her mind.

_She was crying. Back then, she always cried, from the stress of her future, from the expectations of all the people around her, from her lack of someone to confide in. She wiped her face on her sleeve, hidden around the corner of where all the other kids were playing. Someone ran around the wall and stopped, staring at her with some kind of interest in his eyes._

_Fen knew him well. He was, in one word, her rival. He was the successor to her genius, Watari always said, and while she was supposed to get to know him better, she never tried. Why know someone who was trying to surpass her?_

_But here he was, catching her in the act. She never cried in front of the other kids, for good reason. She was supposed to be strong, the best and brightest. Ashamed, Fen buried her head deeper in her arms, mumbling to the boy. "Go away."_

_She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up with a gasp. He was still there, sitting next to her, looking into her grey eyes with his own darker ones. "Are you alright?" He asked, his voice a monotone not unusual at the orphanage._

_She hid her face again. "Leave me alone." There was really no question why she had no friends, because she tried to push everyone away._

"_I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong." He said quietly._

_She peeked out from her arms in shock. "Really?" A simple nod answered her question, and she sat up to lean her head against the wall. "Well, you know, it's just the pressure." She whispered._

_He nodded again, this time in understanding. "Yeah."_

"_I mean, sure, I'm X! But really, I just want people to address me as me, instead of always calling me X. Even Watari calls me by a letter, as if I were some experiment! I'm a person too, you know?" She spilled, surprised at her sudden outburst. This was the most she had said to anyone her age, and more than she usually said to anyone older than her as well._

"_Well, I could call you by your name." He said sullenly, looking away. "I know we're not supposed to, but it's unfair that you would have to be a letter all your life. We're all going to grow up and move on eventually, except for me, A, and B. Everyone else is going to have a name, so why shouldn't you?" He turned to her again, his eyes smoldering. "So?"_

"_What?"_

"_What's your real name? I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."_

Fen giggled a little at the memory, gently placing the spoon next to her cup. She couldn't help but laugh, especially at the boy's expression when she told him her real name. But he had kept his promise. He would address her only as Fen, when all the others called her X, and she would continue to call him L. As for A and B, well, people said the four of them were inseparable, even though the other two joined later and were a few years younger. There were always at least two of them together: L and X; or A with B; X and B; L, A, and B; or X, A, and B. No matter who they were with, they were always in a group. The four greatest deductive geniuses, people called them. Well, that was what they were supposed to be, so they lived up to the expectations of the others well.

Fen sipped her tea, trying to forget what had happened after their time together. That was irrelevant now; she needed to focus on the investigation and the case.

The bell over the door of the restaurant rang, drawing her attention. Three students, two male and one female, entered the establishment. The girl was speaking loudly to the one boy, who was trying unsuccessfully to ignore her. Fen covered her mouth to hide her smile at his misfortune, her eyes drawn to the other boy.

He was familiar, with his slouched shoulders and messy black hair. Fen sat up straighter, realizing with joy that he was the one she was waiting for. The other boy looked back at her table and tugged him along with a strange handcuff contraption they were both wearing.

The girl giggled and looked at Fen. "Sorry, but we're supposed to be meeting someone here. Do you mind moving to another table?" She smiled brightly, obviously trying to convince the seated girl with her odd antics. Fen couldn't help but wonder if the blond was involved in acting of some sort, she seemed to be someone that many people knew.

"Misa, don't be rude." The brown-haired boy shushed her, turning to Fen.

Fen's eyes widened. "Wait, I know you! You're Light, Light Yagami, right? We're in school together!" She mimicked the blond, Misa's, silly smile. "You gave the entrance speech, right?"

Light relaxed. "Yes, I did. I don't think I know you though. Are you an art student?" He gestured to Fen's outfit, alluding to her askew beanie and dark shirt.

"Light, shouldn't you worry more about who she is than what classes she takes?" The other boy chided, watching Fen with interest.

Fen tilted her head to the side, thinking. "Aren't you Ryuuga? Didn't you also give an introduction speech?"

He nodded. "And you're in one of our classes, definitely. What's your name?"

She hesitated, unsure of whether or not to give her real name. She decided to mess with "Ryuuga" a little, and smiled again. "I'm Selene, my last name's Matsumoto."

"Selene? That's a name I haven't heard before." Ryuuga said, chewing on his thumbnail in a habit all-too familiar to Fen. "Intriguing."

Light sighed, annoyed by L's rudeness. "As my girlfriend was saying, we are meeting someone at this exact location. Do you mind moving to another table, or perhaps waiting at the door? It's rather important."

Fen frowned and glanced at the doorway. "But wouldn't it be the other way around? Scientifically speaking, I was here first. Therefore, wouldn't it be better if you wait at the door? After all, I'm meeting someone here as well." She gestured to the large plastic watch on her wrist, similar to one found in a cereal box. "Our meeting time was 12, but I'm willing to wait for them to show up."

L leaned forward, engrossed in the strange girl before them. "Well, our meeting time is also at noon, and it's a matter of Japanese security."

Fen glared at him, their faces inches apart. "Oh, really? Regardless, if it was really that important, shouldn't you have arrived before 12, to wait?"

L retreated to stand next to Light, for once stumped by Fen's "logic." She snorted, adjusting her hat again so it was square on her head. "Okay, I'll make a deal with you guys, since you seem really desperate." She pointed across from her to the other chairs. "Whoever's companion shows first, the other has to leave. So if my person arrives before yours, you have to find another table, and vice versa. You can sit at the table while you wait, if you want."

Misa squealed. "I'd rather just find another table now and get it over with, or better yet, just leave. If she won't show up now, she's not coming. Light was right, of course. It was just a hoax." She placed her hands on her hips in a way that only a model would, confirming Fen's suspicions of her occupation.

L waved his hand at Misa, still watching "Selene." "I actually like that idea, considering she was here first. It's really pretty generous of her to allow us this chance." Glancing at Light, he nodded. "We'll take you up on your offer." He lifted his arm, showing the chain and cuffs to Fen in case she hadn't seen them earlier. "As you can see from our condition, we'll have to sit together. Do you mind sitting with Misa? She's not terribly annoying as long as Light's around."

Misa stuck her tongue out at L and Fen laughed. "Of course I don't mind! Did you lose a bet or something?" She added, winking at Light.

L hesitated before taking a seat, pulling his knees to his chest and crouching on the chair cushion. Fen raised her eyebrow, but didn't object.

"I suppose you could say something like that, yes." Light replied, realizing Ryuuga would be no help here.

Fen giggled in response, covering her mouth with her fingers so they dangled just apart from each other. Ryuuga squinted at her action, and placed his hands on the table. "So what are you studying at Toh-oh?"

Fen picked up her spoon and began to stir her tea again. "Oh, criminal investigations. I would like to join the NPA when I graduate, but…"

"But you're not a Japanese citizen, right?" L interjected rudely.

Fen pouted. "How did you guess?"

"Your accent, actually. It's almost too pronounced, like you're trying too hard. Where are you from?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. My adopted parents live in America, but I transferred here for school."

The waitress brought the trio their tea, but Ryuuga didn't touch his in shock. "You lived in America? For how long?"

"About eleven years, give or take a couple months. I love it there, but the education systems don't appeal to my needs like the Japanese ones do, so I wanted to move here." She set her spoon down and looked across the table, her eyes hooded. "Honestly, I came here for the opportunity to investigate the Kira killings."

Light swallowed suddenly and choked a little. "You're investigating Kira? By yourself?" He laughed. "Your information is probably full of holes!"

Ryuuga had begun to plop sugar cubes in his tea, he had put at least five in by the time the conversation switched to Kira. "I don't understand. Why would you, a college student, be interested in the Kira case?"

She sipped her tea to give herself time to think, but then set it down in the middle of the table next to L's cup. "My parents were murdered by Kira. They were involved in some drug trafficking when they were in high school together, and I guess Kira found out."

Misa, who had been sipping her tea happily until then, also set her cup down. "That's horrible! I didn't know Kira would kill people of such petty crimes." Her eyes darted across the table to Light for a split second when she said this.

Fen picked up a cup from the table and held it gingerly. "Well, I believe Kira is acting because he thinks he is some kind of 'god.' He feels he is making a difference to the world, when in actuality he is tearing apart many families and is ruining people related to the criminals."

She was taking another sip when Ryuuga spoke. "You have suspicions of who Kira is, don't you?"

Fen stopped and grimaced. "Too much sugar, like always." She looked across the table at L. "Of course I know who Kira is, Ryuu, you didn't think I would come all the way to Japan if I didn't, did you?"

L smiled widely. "Fen!" He jumped out of his seat and ran around the table to hug her. "I knew it was you!"

Light fell on the floor from the pull of the chain. "Fen? This isn't…" His voice broke in shock at the sudden revelation and the change in attitude by the detective.

She smiled from inside Ryuzaki's embrace. "Light Yagami. Kira. My name is X."

**A/N: Did you like it? Hate it? Have a problem with something? Let me know! The only way I'm going to improve in my writing is if you tell me what to fix, but please no flames! Thanks again for reading, love you guys! (R&R) -wolfxcall**


	4. Who am I?

**A/N: Hi! Sorry it took so long to write more, I've been having school and homework and whatnot, and sports... and music... but anyway, I'm back now! Hopefully I'll be able to post more during the weekend, but I thought I'd give you all something to read over while you waited for more PW and such... So yeah...**

**Allow me to explain some stuff: this chapter is primarily dialogue. Much to my dismay, but I needed practice, and we just got this nice little essay on dialogue, so I thought, why not? If you don't like it feel free to skip, but you'll miss a lot of details... I might add more to this in the future, depends on how things go :) Anyway, enjoy!**

L was still hugging Fen tightly when Misa squealed, "Wait, X is _real_?"

Sighing, Fen gently pried her best friend's arms from her body and pushed him a foot away. "Yes Misa, X is real, as is L, and Kira. Right, Light?" She winked across the table at the disgruntled teen who had clambered back into his seat as she spoke.

Ryuzaki also returned to his seat, showing no signs of the strange affection from a minute ago. "So, you've figured everything out?"

She grinned, all pretenses of childlike stupidity vanished from her smile. "Of course I have! Unfortunately, I haven't had time to compile all of my data." She glared across the table at L. "Maybe if you had waited another month, I would have been ready then."

"That was not my fault. You see, Light 'confessed' his guilt… as Kira."

"Wait, so I'm a month late? He _confessed_! But," she glanced at Light, "then why is he here, and not in prison?"

Misa laughed. "Because Light isn't Kira!"

Fen slid L's tea across the table and frowned. "Explain."

He held up the hand with the handcuff. "We did a little experiment. Light was imprisoned, of course, but only for a period of time so we could know if he really was Kira. While in solitary, we kept him under constant surveillance to see if he would kill anyone." He paused to drop another sugar cube in his mug. "For about a week, the killings stopped, and we believed we had captured Kira."

Fen snorted. "But they started up again, didn't they? I remember that, it was about two weeks after my transmission. So, I'm guessing that my information has become obsolete, huh?" She sighed again. "I expected something like this would happen." She rose to leave, pausing to glare at Light. "Why'd you have to go and waste a portion of my life?"

L laughed. "Actually Fen, we were wondering if you would join the task force. You could really help us find this other Kira."

"Well…"

"I don't think we should trust her." Light interjected. "How do we even know she's as smart as she says? She could be lying to us through her teeth."

Fen growled. "I'm smart; who do you think was the third top scorer in the entrance exams?"

"Yeah, right. There were only two top scorers, unless you scored ninety-nine percent."

"Nope. I got a hundred. You can check the website if you want. I didn't let them include my name though, so you have no evidence showing who it was. I also opted out of my speech at the entrance ceremony. I believed another ramble would bore the onlookers." She avoided their eyes in an attempt to seem humble.

"Wow, so you're as smart as Light and Ryuzaki?"

Fen nodded silently, deciding against her normal method of bragging about her accomplishments. She didn't feel the act would be taken kindly in this company. Instead, she pointed at Light and laughed. "I never guessed you would get out of the accusations as Kira though! Then again," She raised an eyebrow, "I guess you could say you look like the innocent type. Perhaps you're really not Kira after all."

"I don't think it's really appropriate that you speak to me like that. We hardly know each other, after all."

Fen stuck her tongue out in reply, much to Light's annoyance. "Yeah, but if you're Ryuu's friends, then you guys are my friends too, don't cha think?"

L paused in his tea inhaling to wink across the table at his friend. "So what do you say? Are you interested?"

She nodded, her eyes closed from the force of her huge smile. "Of course I'm interested! It'll be just like back in school! The two of us, working together to solve an epic case." She tapped her chin. "It's a shame A and B can't help us on this one, but we'll have to work with what we've got." She pointed at Light. "You can be K, 'cause I still think you're Kira, and you," she turned to Misa, "can be S, for Second Kira. Just because you guys have been found innocent by L doesn't save you in my notebook, by the way."

Misa gaped at the strange girl next to her. She had never seen anyone like her in her life. The model frowned. If the girl were an actress she would be quite talented.

"So are we going to the place or what? I'm assuming you holed up in some hotel room again, right?"

"Eh, sort of, not really. You'll see."

**A/N: Ehh, no me gusta dialogue. But, it's good practice. Please review, and maybe rate (I need to know what I should fix...) Arigato gozaimasu for reading, love you guys!**


End file.
